


Setting Sun

by a_tsumi



Category: Senjou no Merry Christmas | Merry Christmas Mr. Lawrence | Furyo (1983)
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_tsumi/pseuds/a_tsumi
Summary: เขาผู้ซึ่งมีเส้นผมสีทองซึ่งพลิ้วไหวไปตามแรงลมสว่างไสวราวกับดวงอาทิตย์โยโนอิอยากจะคว้ามันและเก็บมันไว้กับตัวแต่ไม่ว่าจะก้าวเท้าเร็วเท่าไร เขาก็ไม่เคยตามทันดวงอาทิตย์ดวงนี้ห่างไกลไปจากเขาทุกที
Relationships: Jack Celliers/Captain Yonoi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Setting Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Tokyo Jihen's Rakujitsu (Dusk)  
> You can listen it here - https://youtu.be/NGhJnSLos4s

_เขาผู้ซึ่งมีเส้นผมสีทองซึ่งพลิ้วไหวไปตามแรงลม สว่างไสวราวกับดวงอาทิตย์_

_โยโนอิอยากจะคว้ามันและเก็บมันไว้กับตัว_

_แต่ไม่ว่าจะก้าวเท้าเร็วเท่าไร เขาก็ไม่เคยตามทัน_

_ดวงอาทิตย์ดวงนี้ห่างไกลไปจากเขาทุกที_

“เป็นอะไรหรือเปล่า” เซลเลียร์พูดออกมาเมื่อเขาเห็นว่าวันนี้อีกฝ่ายเงียบแบบผิดปกติและนัยน์ตาดูเศร้า ในขณะที่แขนโอบร่างโยโนอิไว้แนบแน่นอยู่ด้านหลัง ริมฝีปากพลางถูไถหลังคอ “หรือผมทำอะไรผิดไป บอกผมมาสิ” ก่อนเอาคางเกยเข้ากับไหล่ แล้วมองหน้าทหารหนุ่มชาวญี่ปุ่น

“ไม่มีอะไร”

“อย่าเอานิสัยนั้นมาใช้กับผม”

โยโนอิเอี้ยวคอกลับไปมอง มือสัมผัสกับใบหน้าเซลเลียร์ “มันไม่มีอะไรจริง ๆ ” ฉับพลัน ตัวเขาลงไปนอนกับเตียงโดยเซลเลียร์คร่อมตัวอยู่เหนือเขา ดวงตาสองสีคู่นั้นจ้องตรงเข้ามายังดวงตาสีน้ำตาลเข้ม “บอกผมมา โยโนอิ หรือต้องให้ผมทำโทษคุณ” โยโนอิพยายามหันหน้าหนี แต่ถูกบังคับให้หันกลับมามองเขา “โยโนอิ”

สายตาทหารหนุ่มมองต่ำลง “เวลาของเราใกล้จะหมดแล้ว เซลเลียร์”

คำพูดของโยโนอิตรงกับข่าวลือที่เซลเลียร์ได้ยินจากเชลยคนอื่น ๆ ว่ากองทัพญี่ปุ่นเริ่มเพลี่ยงพล้ําเพราะสงครามรอบด้านกับฝ่ายสัมพันธมิตร ซึ่งหากคำนวนไม่ผิดพลาด อีกไม่นาน พวกเขาคงได้รับการช่วยเหลือ

เขาตรงเข้าจูบโยโนอิ ขบเม้มริมฝีปากล่างเพื่อเปิดช่องให้ลิ้นสอดเข้าไปโพรงปากได้ เสียงครางเล็ดลอดออกจากลำคอของฝ่ายตรงข้าม จูบที่ไม่ทันตั้งตัวนี้ทำให้เขาลืมวิธีหายใจไปชั่วขณะ พอริมฝีปากเซลเลียร์ผละออกมา โยโนอิหายใจรวยริน หน้าอกกระเพื่อมขึ้นลง พยายามสูดเอาอากาศเข้าตัว

“ถ้าคุณเศร้าเพราะเรื่องนั้น วันนี้ผมจะอยู่กับคุณให้นานที่สุด”

เซลเลียร์เข้ากระซิบข้างหู “ที่รักของผม”

_พวกเขาที่พบเจอกันโดยบังเอิญ_

_เสียงหัวเราะก้องกังวาลของเขา เมื่อรับรู้ว่าโยโนอิหลงรักเขา_

_“ผมรู้ตั้งแต่ครั้งแรกที่เราเจอกันแล้ว” ก่อนริมฝีปากจะแตะเบาๆ ตรงแก้ม_

_ความเชื่อของเขาพังทลายลง_

_ถ้าเป็นไปได้ เขาอยากจะตื่นมาเจอใบหน้านี้อยู่ข้าง ๆ เขาไปตลอดชีวิต_

ร่างกายโยโนอิในวันนี้อ่อนไหวกว่าปกติ มันตอบสนองทุกสัมผัสของเซลเลียร์

ความสุขสมนั้นหลั่งไหลไปทั่วร่าง

เขารู้ว่าเขาจะไม่มีทางรู้สึกอย่างนี้กับใครอีก

น้ำตาผุดขึ้นในดวงตาของเขาก่อนรินไหลลงมาอย่างควบคุมไม่ได้จากความคิดที่มีในหัว

“มีอะไรต้องเศร้ากัน โยโนอิ” เซลเลียร์เข้าเลียน้ำตาพวกนั้น “อย่าร้องไห้เลย”

“เซลเลียร์ ผม…” เขาวางแขนทับดวงตาตัวเอง แต่คนตรงหน้าจับมันแล้วยกแขนออก “แค่มีความสุขตอนนี้ก็พอแล้วไม่ใช่เหรอ” ชายอังกฤษพรมจูบทั่วใบหน้าและลำคอ มือทั้งสองประสานเข้าด้วยกันตรงเหนือหัวโยโนอิ เสียงครางเบา ๆ ออกจากปากโยโนอิ ซึ่งปลุกเร้าอารมณ์เซลเลียร์มากขึ้น ก่อนขบใบหูและเป่าลมร้อนใส่ทำให้ลำตัวโยโนอิโก่งขึ้นแนบชิดกับอีกฝ่าย “อ่ะ … มีแค่คุณ…ที่ทำให้ผม…เป็นแบบนี้ได้” โยโนอิพูดขณะสติของเขาเริ่มละเลือน

เซลเลียร์ยิ้มมุมปาก ระว่างนั้นเองมือเขาก็ได้เลื่อนลงต่ำไปยังท่อนล่าง ลูบไล้อวัยวะเพศของโยโนอิ ก่อนก้มลงไปหาส่วนนั้นแล้วใช้ลิ้นและปากละเลียอยู่กับแท่งเนื้อจนมันชโลมด้วยน้ำลาย โยโนอิเอนหัวไปด้านหลัง เม้มปากไว้แน่นเพราะกลัวว่าเขาจะส่งเสียงจนคนสงสัย ปลายนิ้วพัวพันกับผมสีบลอนด์ของฝ่ายตรงข้าม

ปากเซลเลียร์ละออกมาจากแท่งเนื้อแล้วใช้มือรูดขึ้นลงแทน ส่วนปากนั้นหันไปจุมพิตกับต้นขาด้านในแทน

ขณะที่กำลังจมดิ่งในความสุขที่ได้รับ โยโนอิต้องสะดุ้งและเกือบร้องออกมาเมื่อความเจ็บปวดแล่นเข้ามา เนื่องจากเซลเลียร์กัดต้นขาด้านในของเขาจนเป็นรอยช้ำ ทิ้งร่องรอยของฟันไว้ให้เห็นเด่นชัด “เซลเลียร์…” เขาเห็นสีหน้าเซลเลียร์ซึ่งพึงพอใจที่ได้เห็นพฤติกรรมแบบนี้จากนายทหารญี่ปุ่นที่วางท่าเคร่งขรึม

เซลเลียร์ยังใช้มือทำต่อเรื่อย ๆ จนท้ายที่สุดโยโนอิก็ถึงจุดสุดยอด น้ำรักเปรอะเปื้อนบนมือเขา

เซลเลียร์วางหัวลงบนหน้าอกโยโนอิก่อนจูบเบา ๆ ตรงนั้น

ความมืดเข้าครอบครองทุกพื้นผิวของห้องนี้ แสงสว่างอย่างเดียวที่เข้ามาคือแสงจันทรา ภายในห้องเงียบเสียจนได้ยินเสียงลมหายใจของทั้งสองฝ่าย – โยโนอิกระชับตัวเขาให้ใกล้ชิดกับเซลเลียร์ แล้วมองไปยังใบหน้าที่เขาหลงรักหนักหนา “แจ็ค” เซลเลียร์ตาลุกเมื่อโยโนอิเรียกชื่อจริงของเขา

“ขออยู่ต่ออย่างนี้อีกหน่อยเถอะ”

“ได้สิ ผู้กอง”

แขนโยโนอิกอดหัวเซลเลียร์ไว้ก่อนซุกใบหน้าเข้ากับผม ส่วนอีกฝ่ายก็โอบรัดลำตัวโยโนอิไว้อย่างแน่นหนา

_มันเป็นความจริง ที่ไม่ว่ายังไงก็ตาม พระอาทิตย์ต้องลับขอบฟ้าไป_

_แต่ดวงอาทิตย์ของทุกคนกลับมาเสมอในวันรุ่งขึ้น_

_ดวงอาทิตย์ของโยโนอิ ไม่ช้าก็เร็ว จะไม่มีวันหวนคืนกลับมา_

_ปล่อยให้เขาหลงทางอยู่ในรัตติกาลตลอดกาล_


End file.
